Bath Time
by Takumeme420
Summary: Mozu decides to treat her new siblings, when Camilla gets an idea...


Mozu couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed at the sign. "温泉" it said, "hot spring" in Hoshidan. Since marrying into the Nohrian royal family, she had been on many outings with her new siblings, but this time it was her turn to take them somewhere. Originally, she had planned on taking them to a festival, but there wasn't one scheduled for weeks. And after hearing about the concept of getting naked together, Camilla had her heart set, there wasn't much Mozu could do after that. She let them inside, and told Corrin, Xander, Leo, and Jakob where to find their changing room.

"What's that, darling? Did I hear you right? Corrin isn't going to be bathing in the same pool as us? Oh dear..." Camilla sighed, regretting her initial enthusiasm for the place. "Oh well, it's not all bad. I still have my baby sisters~" she smiled again.

"Welp, this is it." Mozu stepped into the girls' changing room, pulled her tunic off, and stepped out into the ourdoor bath. Her skin was pale were her clothes were, her arms and face were darker than her thighs and her lady parts, tanned by the sun of a hard day's work harvesting rice. Her pussy stood out the most, it was bright pink and tender. The few strands of pubic hair she had glistened in the moonlight. The nipples on her small breasts were hard, but softened up when she sat down on the rocks. The water was warm, and felt amazing on her bare skin. She let out a long sigh, and spread her legs, letting the water embrace her most sensitive area. She was so entranced by the pleasure she felt that she didn't notice Camilla, Elise, and Felicia had joined her. Camilla was smiling at her, staring between her spread legs.

Mozu's face went red with embarrassment. "C-Camilla!" she pulled her legs closed and sat up.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're enjoying yourself. Tell me, have you shown that little kitty cat to Corrin yet?" Camilla teased.

"I-I...um.." Mozu stuttered, unable to look at her. She remembered her honeymoon, and all the things Corrin had done to her, and she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"What a silly question, of course you have! You're married after all." Camilla went on with her teasing, "and you know what married people do when the lights go off~"

"Lady Camilla...you're embarrassing her!" Felicia tugged on Camilla's arm, trying to get her to stop. As her breasts pressed against Camilla's, she turned turned her own shade of pink. "S-sorry Milady.." she mumbled.

"Aw, why are you so shy? We're all girls here. It doesn't have to be weird unless you make it~" Camilla assured them.

"Yeah! There's nothing wrong with a little snuggling!" Elise chimed in.

Camilla thought for a moment and then got a perverted smile on her face. "Elise, dear." she said.

"Yeah? What's up, sis?" she answered.

"How about you go and get us something to drink, okay?"

"Hehe, okay! I'll be back soon!" she giggled, and climbed out of the spring, heading back to the changing room to get dressed. The second she closed the door, Camilla swam over to Mozu and started rubbing her shoulders. Mozu twitched at the feeling of an older woman's hands on her, but she bit her lip and let her touch.

"Does that feel good, darling?" Camilla smirked down at her, she loved the thrill of making Mozu shiver.

"Mm...yeah.." she moaned. Camilla let her hands wander down from Mozu's shoulders to her chest. She ran her the tip of her finger around Mozu's nipple, and smiled when she squirmed. Her hand fell to her thigh, and then moved to her pussy. She rubbed her clit gently, moving it in a circle as Mozu rubbed her legs together. "Camilla! It feels...it feels...so good.." Mozu relaxed and let her body go limp. Camilla slid two fingers inside her, curling them up and swishing them around. She toyed with her, taking great pleasure in her humiliation.

Mozu curled her toes, and bit her lip harder, trying to hold back her sighs of pleasure. "D-damn, this feels too good..." Camilla fingered her for what felt like forever to both of them, when another voice joined their chorus of moaning. Felicia had her own fingers inside herself, her other hand covering her mouth. She had been watching Camilla grope Mozu and couldn't help herself from rubbing her own pussy. She squeeled as she reached her climax, her body going limp afterwards. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as her breathing return to normal.

"Aww, look baby. We made her cum~" Camilla moaned.

"Yeah..." Mozu's mind had turned to mush, all she could think of was reaching her own climax. Camilla picked up on her desire for relief, and stuck her fingers in deeper, kissing her neck and sucking on it.

Mozu felt the walls of her pussy clench up, squeezing Camilla's fingers tight. She felt a huge wave of pleasure rush over her as she came. Her orgasm took her over, and she screamed out her new sister's name, along with every curse word she knew. "Ahhh! F-Fuck! Camilla! Aww damn it! I'm cumming!! Ahhhhh!" she squeeled, and moaned, and surrendered herself to Camilla's touching. She breathed heavy, and looked up at Camilla, who was licking the fingers that had been in her pussy.

"Satisfied, darling~?" she sung.

"Yeah~ Oh...but what am I gonna tell Corrin?!" Mozu's blush returned when she realized what she had just done with her new sister.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, dear. This can be our little secret. Right, Felicia?" Camilla smiled at them, and closed her eyes.

"Sure thing, Milady." she answered,

"though...I might need a good rubbing too."


End file.
